


intertwined

by sohns



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it’s pure fluff and nothing else, listen every heart needs winkdeep fluff and that’s why i’m here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohns/pseuds/sohns
Summary: jihoon doesn’t want to be anywhere else but jinyoung’s arms.





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so pls give it love it motivates me :-)

yes, it’s true.

it’s true that jinyoung makes jihoon feel safe, it’s true that jinyoung makes jihoon feel happy, it’s true that the stars at 9:26pm remind jihoon of jinyoung and it’s true that jihoon wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life next to jinyoung.

and that is exactly where he is at this moment, and there’s exactly where he wants to be. overwhelmed in jinyoung’s embrace. jinyoung keeps jihoon warm on this night in november and jihoon isn’t exactly sure if it’s because jinyoung is just that warm or is it the feeling of his heart when he’s this close to jinyoung.

jihoons lifts his head up and sees the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. truth be told, this isn’t the first time he’s looking at jinyoung nor is it the second but every look takes jihoon’s breath away and jihoon wonders if he’ll ever stop feeling like his insides have been twisted every time he glances at jinyoung. it doesn’t take him long to realize he’ll never stop. he’ll love jinyoung with all that he is for as long as he lives.

“i love you so much,” jihoon says gently to the man that he’s been looking at since they met 431 days ago and has never looked away ever since. jinyoung giggles and says he loves jihoon too and jihoon decides that he’s the luckiest man in the world. jihoon doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of telling jinyoung he loves him because he does. and he means it more every day than the last. jihoon’ll never get tired of hearing jinyoung say he loves him too. because he knows jinyoung means it more every day than the last too.

the windows are slightly open so jihoon could feel the light chill of the wind sweep over their legs which were the only part of theirs that was not engulfed in the soft pink blanket. jihoon brought the blanket up closer to his neck and he could smell the faint scent of love; of late night cuddles with jinyoung accompanied by gentle whispers of “i love you”. he closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath to fill his brain with calm scenarios. he then looks up to see jinyoung breathing slowly, eyes closed. the moonlight washes perfectly over jinyoung’s face and it’s the most perfect sight jihoon has witnessed. there’s a little light at jinyoung’s cupid bow and jihoon’s lips wouldn’t want to be anywhere but there. so he gives jinyoung a small peck where the light laid and he positioned himself in jinyoung’s arms. it didn’t matter how he laid because if he’s in jinyoung’s arm, he’s comfortable.


End file.
